Une Promesse
by Eien no Yuuki
Summary: Naruto a travaillé dur pour être admis dans une école prestigieuse de la capitale. Après son arrivée, sa petite vie tranquille va être bousculée. Yaoi, Het au début , POV Naruto. SasuNaru, SasuNeji, ItaNaru, ...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Eien no Yuuki

Genre : UA, yaoi, hét, POV Naruto, school fic (un peu), OOC (peut-être)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuNeji, NejiSasu, ItaNaru, NejiNaru, NaruNeji, « SasuNaru », … tout dépendra de mon imagination ^^.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi… malheureusement ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue. ^^

a/n : Cette histoire est la fic anniversaire de Nanarusasu commencée il y a… quelques mois, dirons-nous. Il s'agit d'une fic à nombreux chapitres. Combien ? Je ne le sais pas encore. Tout dépendra de mon inspiration… pas très florissante en ce moment. Voilà pourquoi je poste aujourd'hui cette fic. Peut-être que vos reviews aideront mon imagination à se remettre au travail. Pour le moment, cinq chapitres sont prêts. Bonne lecture.

a/n 2 : Dans cette fic, les deux parents de Naruto se nomment Uzumaki. J'ai cependant gardé les prénoms originaux.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Quatre mots. Seulement quatre mots. Je les avais rêvés, je les avais tant espérés. Et là, aujourd'hui, ils sont devant moi, gravés sur cette lettre que je tiens si fébrilement dans mes mains. Je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler, mes doigts de trembler et ma gorge de se serrer. Toutes ces heures de sommeil sacrifiées, toutes années passées à travailler chez moi, à la bibliothèque, dans le car, partout, ont finalement payé.

Un sanglot remonte dans ma gorge alors que je relis la lettre :

_« Cher monsieur Uzumaki, _

_Suite à l'examen de votre dossier, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que __**vous avez été admis**__ dans notre établissement._

_De plus, l'excellence de votre dossier, vous permet de bénéficier de notre bourse spéciale d'étude qui fournit une aide de 1000 euros par mois._

_Afin de procéder à votre inscription, nous vous prions de vous présenter : _

_Le Mardi 22 Juillet, à 10h _

_Au 145, rue des éperviers 75006 Paris, salle 215, 2__ème__ étage. _

_M. Sarutobi, Directeur de l'Institut des Sciences de Paris »_

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Cette lettre c'est… une opportunité comme on n'en rencontre pas deux fois dans une vie. En plus, je vais être boursier. Et pas de n'importe quelle bourse. De LA bourse spéciale de l'Institut des Sciences de Paris ! Une aide financière aussi conséquente, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Je n'aurai pas à trouver un petit boulot. Je devrai juste me concentrer sur les études.

J'essuie mes larmes en m'allongeant sur le canapé. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pleuré, que je me sens épuisé. Je soupire en posant mon avant-bras sur mon front. Cette lettre, ces larmes font remonter tout un tas de souvenirs. Je me sens nostalgique alors que je repense à ma jeunesse.

Je suis né et ai toujours vécu dans une petite ville, perdue dans le fin fond de la France. Mon père, Minato Uzumaki, avait été élu maire et se donnait à 100 % dans son travail. Il était tellement heureux quand il partait travailler. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, quand je repense à ce sourire lumineux qu'il arborait tous les matins.

Ma mère, Kushina, était institutrice, dans la seule école de la ville. Elle s'occupait des maternelles. Elle a toujours aimé prendre soin des plus jeunes. J'en étais presque jaloux. Mais, chaque matin, elle prenait ma main et m'emmenait avec elle à l'école. Elle me déposait devant la salle d'Iruka, l'instituteur qui s'occupait des élémentaires. Et juste avant de s'en aller rejoindre ses élèves, elle plaçait un doux baiser sur mon front. C'était un rituel immuable et je me disais que ce baiser me portait chance pour la journée.

Et puis, j'ai grandi et suis entré au collège. L'établissement n'était pas sur le chemin de l'école. Mais j'étais devenu un grand garçon, alors, j'y allais tout seul. Et puis, le collège était à seulement dix minutes à pied de notre jolie maison, donc je ne risquais pas de me perdre.

Quand ma rentrée est arrivée, j'étais un peu stressé. L'établissement était beaucoup plus grand, les élèves beaucoup plus nombreux. Et si je ne me faisais aucun ami ? En plus, j'allais avoir des professeurs différents pour chaque matière. Et si je me trompais de salle ? Mais finalement, tout s'est très bien passé. J'ai rapidement pris mes marques et ai vite rejoint la tête de classe. J'étais si heureux de voir le visage de mes parents s'illuminer quand je ramenais de bonnes notes. Leurs sourires étaient mon moteur. Le bonheur, c'était ça. Je l'avais trouvé et je ne comptais pas le laisser s'échapper.

Mais, un jour, le bonheur, le sourire de ma mère, tout ça a volé en éclat. Ça s'est passé, en octobre, le jour de mon anniversaire. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. J'étais en histoire, la principale a débarqué dans la salle avec un air affolé. Elle m'a dit de prendre mes affaires et de la suivre. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Elle m'a emmené dans son bureau et m'a fait asseoir sur un fauteuil. Elle avait un air si triste que je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, elle a poussé un long soupir et a commencé à parler :

- Naruto, il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école de ta mère, ce matin. Il faut donc que tu ailles à l'hôpital. Tu mère s'y trouve et…

- Ma mère ? Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va bien ?

- Naruto… Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital et là-bas, on t'expliquera tout.

Elle a alors tapoté ma tête avec sa main, avant d'ajouter :

- Je suis désolée, Naruto… Je suis désolée…

Son adjointe m'a accompagné jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je m'imaginais le pire, pendant le trajet en taxi. Il lui est arrivé un accident ? Elle est tombée dans les escaliers ? Elle s'est cassé une jambe ? Mais, en fait, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Le taxi s'est finalement arrêté devant les grandes portes automatiques de l'hôpital. L'adjointe m'a mené à travers une multitude de couloirs. On a pris des ascenseurs, on est passé par des tonnes de portes. Mes jambes marchaient toutes seules. Elles suivaient docilement l'adjointe.

Quand on s'est arrêté, je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il y avait ma mère, le visage pâle et des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues. Il y avait aussi Iruka, appuyé contre un des lits et l'air passablement choqué. Quand ma mère m'a vu, elle s'est jeté sur moi, m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a serré le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cinq minutes ? Cinq heures ? Je n'ai pas remarqué le départ de l'adjointe, je n'ai pas entendu son « je suis désolée ». J'étais complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'une fois rentré, Iruka m'a expliqué ce qui était arrivé.

Ce jour-là, un forcené s'était barricadé dans l'école où travaillait ma mère. Il avait pris en otage les enfants ainsi que les instituteurs. Quand mon père a été informé de la situation, il a décidé de se rendre sur place et de mener lui-même les négociations. Ses conseillers lui avaient recommandé de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger, lui rappelant qu'il était trop impliqué pour pouvoir mener à bien les discussions. Mais mon père avait affirmé que son devoir de maire était de se rendre sur place et de s'assurer que tout le monde retrouve sa famille le soir.

Les négociations avaient du mal à se faire. L'homme n'avait pas de revendications précises. Il était difficile de le raisonner. Mais, raisonne-t-on un fou ? En effet, on apprit, plus tard, que le forcené s'était enfui de l'asile de la grande ville voisine. Mais quand mon père s'est rendu devant l'école, il ne connaissait pas ce détail.

Et puis, au bout de quelques heures, il y a eu un vacarme assourdissant. Les portes principales se sont ouvertes, des enfants couraient dans tous les sens, en pleurant et en criant, ma mère et Iruka sont apparus, chancelants et se sont dirigés vers les policiers postés face à l'école. Profitant de la cohue, l'homme sortit. Mais les policiers, aux aguets, le repérèrent et lui demandèrent de s'arrêter et de jeter son arme. Surpris ou pris de panique, je ne sais pas, le fou pointa son pistolet devant lui et tira. Mon père, par un réflexe étrange ou un sens du devoir poussé, se jeta vers l'enfant visé.

L'enfant fut sauvé et mon père tué.

Ma mère s'effondra sous le choc et fut conduit à l'hôpital, où une cellule psychologique avait été mise en place.

La ville fut en deuil pendant une semaine. Mon père avait vraiment été un maire apprécié de tous. Ils avaient donc tous tenus à lui rendre hommage.

Une semaine après ce jour maudit, je repris les cours. Grâce au soutien d'Hinata, ma meilleure amie à l'époque, j'ai surmonté ma tristesse. Elle était vraiment douce et savait choisir les mots pour me soulager. On passait toutes nos journées ensemble. Au collège, on était inséparable. Tellement, que les rumeurs de couloirs disaient qu'on sortait ensemble. Les weekends, elle venait souvent à la maison ou bien j'allais chez elle. Sans Hinata, je ne pense pas que j'aurai retrouvé ma joie de vivre.

Ma mère, quant à elle, a repris le travail un mois plus tard. Cela a vraiment été dur le premier jour. Elle devait retourner là où tout c'était passé et faire face aux enfants qui avaient partagé la même terreur qu'elle. Cela l'empêchait d'oublier ou, tout du moins, de refermer ses blessures. Heureusement, Iruka était présent. Il la raccompagnait le soir et souvent mangeait avec nous. Ayant vécu la même chose, il savait comment agir. Il ne se perdait jamais en discours inutile. Sa présence, un regard, des bras réconfortants, voilà ce qu'il lui offrait.

Et puis, les années passèrent et Iruka devint, petit à petit, un membre de la famille. Il nous rendait visite parfois le weekend. Puis, le parfois se changea en toujours et finalement, Iruka passait tout son temps libre avec nous, ma mère et moi.

Enfin, ma dernière année de collège, ils m'annoncèrent la nouvelle : ils allaient se marier pendant les grandes vacances. Le choc fut plus dur à encaisser que je ne le pensais. Je m'y étais préparé, pourtant. Je n'étais pas aveugle. Iruka mangeait toujours avec nous le soir et le weekend. Parfois même, je le trouvais aux fourneaux le matin. Il me disait qu'il était passé chercher ma mère, pour l'emmener à son travail. Mais les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient et le sourire retrouvé de ma mère, voulaient tout dire : ils étaient ensemble. Ensemble et heureux.

A l'annonce de leur mariage prochain, je les avais félicités avec un sourire éclatant et j'étais vite sorti de la maison, prétextant aller prévenir Hinata. Une fois seul, j'avais vite abandonné mon sourire joyeux, pour revêtir un visage passablement triste. Je me sentais vraiment misérable. Ma mère avait surmonté la mort de mon père et avait retrouvé le bonheur. Alors pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'en réjouir ? Je savais que son mariage ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait oublié mon père et j'étais bien conscient qu'Iruka était un homme bien. De plus, il ne cherchait pas à prendre la place de mon père, ni dans le cœur de ma mère, ni dans le mien. Alors pourquoi je me sentais si triste ?

Pendant ma réflexion, mes pas m'avaient conduit chez Hinata. J'en profitai alors pour lui apprendre la « bonne nouvelle » et discuter avec elle, de ce que je ressentais. Et comme toujours, elle trouva les mots justes. Elle me rassura et me déculpabilisa.

- Hinata, tu es un véritable petit ange ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?!

- Hmm… Pas grand-chose, je le sais bien.

Et elle s'était mise à rire, d'un rire léger et chaleureux. Je l'observai comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois que je la rencontrais. Elle était si joyeuse, les yeux pétillants de malice. Elle était si jolie, Hinata. Son rire s'arrêta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je l'observais.

- Naruto ?

Ses traits montraient qu'elle était inquiète. Ah, elle était si gentille et attentionnée, Hinata. Alors, sans réfléchir, je me suis avancé et je l'ai embrassée. Quand nos lèvres se sont séparées, je crois que j'étais aussi étonné qu'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là. Ce geste me semblait si naturel.

- Je… euh… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, Hinata. Excuse-moi.

Un petit rire gêné s'était échappé de ma bouche. J'avais les yeux baissés et les joues rouges. J'espérais tant, que ce geste ne gâcherait pas notre amitié. Lorsque je relevais les yeux, Hinata se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Naruto.

Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes et ferma les yeux.

Trois mois plus tard, en juillet, sous une chaleur de plomb, on célébrait le mariage de ma mère et d'Iruka. J'étais vraiment ému quand ils se sont échangés les anneaux. Ma mère rayonnait de bonheur et Iruka semblait être aux anges.

La réception, qui suivit la cérémonie, arriva rapidement. Les discours traditionnels des témoins débutèrent. Comme on devait si attendre, ils étaient remplis de promesses d'avenir heureux et de bonheur. Le dernier des discours, prononcé par le témoin de ma mère, un homme qui avait été l'adjoint de mon père, eut un impact considérable dans ma vie.

- Aussi vrai que la vie nous fait endurer les pires chagrins, les plus grands bonheurs se rencontrent là où on les attend le moins. Kushina, tu as connu la perte d'un être cher. Et au lieu de te laisser entraîner dans le désespoir, tu t'es montré forte et a retrouvé le sourire. Que les souvenirs de Minato, ne t'empêche pas d'avancer dans la vie et de profiter de ton bonheur aux côtés d'Iruka. Sache que Minato était fier de sa famille. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, que la joie, l'amour et la réussite éclairent ton chemin et celui de Naruto. Aussi, aujourd'hui, je me permets de parler au nom de Minato : Iruka, désormais, ton devoir est de t'assurer du bonheur non seulement de Kushina, mais aussi de Naruto. Veille à leur santé, à leur bonheur, ainsi qu'à leur réussite.

Mon père… Même s'il était souvent présent dans nos pensées, cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait parlé de lui, comme ça, en public. En plus que quelqu'un d'extérieur à notre petit noyau familial en parle, ça me faisait bizarre. Comme un nœud dans la gorge… ou dans le cœur.

Mon père était donc fier de nous, fier de moi… Ça n'a rien d'étonnant après tout. Il était vraiment heureux quand on accomplissait quelque chose. Mais le fait, qu'il en parle, comme ça, à son travail, à son adjoint, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas. Ça montre encore plus à quel point, on le rendait fier.

Ce jour-là, je me suis rendu sur la tombe de mon père et j'ai fait une promesse. J'allais tout faire pour être heureux J'allais travailler à mon bonheur, de manière acharnée. Je n'aimerai jamais à moitié, je n'étudierai jamais à moitié. Je m'investirai toujours au maximum. Pour moi. Pour toi. Papa.

C'est ainsi que durant mes trois années de lycée, j'ai travaillé dur pour rejoindre l'Institut des Sciences de Paris. Je partageais mon temps entre mes études à la bibliothèque et Hinata. Elle était ma bouffée d'oxygène. Elle m'empêchait de me noyer dans mon travail. Elle était toujours là, à veiller sur moi. Ses baisers et ses caresses me faisaient toujours un bien fou. C'était revitalisant. Ma mère me taquinait souvent, en me disant qu'on ressemblait à un couple de jeunes mariés. Après la remarque de ma mère, on entendait toujours le léger rire de Hinata.

Un petit sourire se montre sur mon visage, à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il se fait plus important quand je repense à la lettre que je viens de recevoir. Je suis admis ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

Je me tourne légèrement pour regarder l'heure sur l'horloge de l'entrée. 16h20. Déjà ? Je ne vois jamais le temps passer quand je replonge dans mes souvenirs. Je me lève et m'étire. Il faut que je range mes affaires : j'avais tout laissé en plan dans l'entrée quand j'ai reconnu le cachet de l'institut.

Ma mère et Iruka arrivent quelques minutes plus tard. Je suis tout excité à l'idée de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Je suis là, dans l'entrée avec eux, je leur tourne autour. Ma mère soupire.

- Naruto, ne reste pas là. Retourne dans le salon. Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut pas ranger nos affaires si tu traînes dans nos pattes.

Je me décale et les attends juste à l'entrée du salon. Ils arrivent enfin, une fois leur veste posée sur le porte-manteau et leurs chaussures retirées. Ils avancent doucement jusqu'au canapé.

- Allez, dépêchez-vous. J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Ils continuent de se diriger vers le canapé… sans accélérer. Ma mère arbore un petit sourire en coin. Et en plus, ils le font exprès.

- Ca y est ? Bon, vous vous rappeler des dossiers que j'avais envoyés pour plusieurs grandes écoles ?

- Bien sûr.

- Vous vous souvenez, je vous avais parlé d'une école que je voulais intégrer plus particulièrement ?

- Oui, une école dans la capitale.

- C'est ça. L'Institut des Sciences de Paris. C'est une école vraiment prestigieuse, vous savez !

- Naruto, on sait tout ça. Ça fait trois ans que tu ne parles que de cette école.

- C'est normal, elle est tellement exceptionnelle !

- Naruto !

- Oui, oh ! J'ai bien le droit de faire durer un peu le suspense.

- …

- Donc, j'ai reçu leur réponse aujourd'hui. Et… je suis pris… enfin, si j'ai mon bac.

- Mais bien sûr que tu l'auras, mon chéri.

Iruka hoche la tête et me fait un petit clin d'œil. C'est sa manière de me féliciter. Ma mère, elle, s'est jetée dans mes bras et me serre fort. Elle me murmure ses félicitations et me fait savoir à quel point elle est fière de moi. Moi, je suis rayonnant. Annoncer cette bonne nouvelle c'est comme la rendre plus réelle. Mais je n'ai pas annoncé le petit plus qui va avec l'admission. Je repousse doucement ma mère, pour pouvoir la voir.

- Et ce n'est pas tout.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas demander Hinata en mariage ?! Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ?

- Ah ah ! Kushi, ne dis pas de bêtises. Ce n'est pas ça qu'il voulait nous annoncer. N'est-ce pas, Naruto ?

- Oui… enfin… non, je ne vais pas me marier avec Hinata.

Je ne sais vraiment pas où ma mère va chercher tout ça des fois. D'accord j'aime Hinata et elle m'aime en retour, mais… on est trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune pour se marier. Je n'ai même pas dix-huit ans. Et puis, mes études viennent seulement de commencer.

- Enfin bref. L'institut a regardé mon dossier et a décidé de m'accorder une bourse spéciale. Je vais donc bénéficier de 1000 euros par mois.

Ma mère profite de la nouvelle pour me re-sauter au cou. Je me débats un peu. Je suis un jeune homme de presque dix-huit ans, après tout. Plus un petit gamin. Iruka s'amuse de la situation et continue la conversation comme si de rien était.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, Naruto. Cette bourse va couvrir les frais d'inscription.

- Les frais d'inscription ?

- Bien sûr. Il y a toujours des frais d'inscription. Mais comme l'Institut des Sciences est une école privée et prestigieuse, comme tu aimes à nous le rappeler, les frais doivent être élevés.

Ma mère me donne une tape sur l'arrière du crâne, se recule et penche la tête sur le côté en souriant.

- Comment un garçon aussi intelligent peut être aussi tête en l'air ?

- Quand j'étudiais pour rentrer dans cette école, je n'avais pas le temps de penser à ce détail.

- Un petit détail qui revient à pas moins de 900 euros par mois !

- 900 euros par mois ?!

- Eh oui, mon cher fils a des goûts de luxe en ce qui concerne les études.

Iruka et ma mère rigolent franchement. Moi, je fais mine de bouder… ce qui redouble leur rire. Ils n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte du temps que j'ai passé à étudier. Je n'avais qu'un objectif, c'était être admis à l'Institut. Alors le reste me semblait futile et inutile. La voix de ma mère me tire des mes pensées bougonnes.

- T'as prévenu Hinata ? Elle doit être vraiment contente pour toi !

- Euh… Non, je viens juste de recevoir la lettre donc…

- Donc, on ne t'attend pas pour diner ?

- Hein ?

- Tu ne vas pas foncer la voir et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ?

- Si, enfin non. Je ne vais pas y aller tout de suite, J'ai un ou deux trucs à faire avant. Mais… euh.. je pense que tu as raison, je vais sûrement diner chez elle.

- Pas de problème, mon chéri.

- Et je dormirai aussi là-bas.

Iruka me regarde avec des yeux pétillants. Et un petit sourire commence à apparaitre au coin de ses lèvres. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Ahah ! Tu compte fêter ton admission toute la nuit ?!

- Iruka !

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Iruka aime bien faire des petites allusions coquines une fois de temps en temps. C'est super gênant. Surtout que c'est mon beau-père ! Bon d'accord, je ne vais pas cacher que j'ai une vie sexuelle active depuis quelques temps. Mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ça, pour dire ça.

Je suis mal à l'aise et Iruka le sait. D'ailleurs, il rigole et fait mine de se protéger des petites tapes que lui donne ma mère, en râlant gentiment.

Une heure plus tard, je suis dans l'entrée et préviens mes parents de mon départ. J'ai eu le temps d'appeler Hinata en lui disant que je venais chez elle ce soir, pour lui annoncer une grande nouvelle. Elle était assez intriguée et impatiente. Hé hé, j'imagine déjà son visage quand je vais lui dire que j'ai été pris à l'Institut. Mais avant d'aller rejoindre ma douce Hinata, je dois faire un petit détour.

A suivre.

Eien.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« - […] On ferait mieux de se séparer. Je ne te mérite pas, Naruto. »

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit du bon ou du mauvais. Mais n'oubliez pas, une critique sans explication n'est pas vraiment constructive. ;)**

Naruto : Un petit détour ?! Et je vais où ?

Eien : Ahah ! Tu verras ça au prochain chapitre.

Naruto, croise les bras sur sa poitrine : …

Neji : Laisse-le bouder… # S'approche en faisant les yeux doux # Alors dis-moi… j'apparais quand, moi ?

Eien, sifflote en s'en allant : …

Neji, les yeux écarquillés : Ei..Eien ? Je vais bien apparaître, dans cette fic quand même ? Eiiien !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Eien no Yuuki

Genre : UA, yaoi, hét, POV Naruto, school fic (un peu), OOC (peut-être)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuNeji, NejiSasu, ItaNaru, NejiNaru, NaruNeji, « SasuNaru », … tout dépendra de mon imagination ^^.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi… malheureusement ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue. ^^

a/n : Cette histoire est la fic anniversaire de Nanarusasu commencée il y a… quelques mois, dirons-nous. Il s'agit d'une fic à nombreux chapitres. Combien ? Je ne le sais pas encore. Tout dépendra de mon inspiration… pas très florissante en ce moment. Voilà pourquoi je poste aujourd'hui cette fic. Peut-être que vos reviews aideront mon imagination à se remettre au travail. Pour le moment, quatre chapitres sont prêts. Je posterai environ tous les quinze jours. Bonne lecture.

a/n 2 : Dans cette fic, les deux parents de Naruto se nomment Uzumaki. J'ai cependant gardé les prénoms originaux.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

_Une heure plus tard, je suis dans l'entrée et préviens mes parents de mon départ. J'ai eu le temps d'appeler Hinata en lui disant que je venais chez elle ce soir, pour lui annoncer une grande nouvelle. Elle était assez intriguée et impatiente. Hé hé, j'imagine déjà son visage quand je vais lui dire que j'ai été pris à l'Institut. Mais avant d'aller rejoindre ma douce Hinata, je dois faire un petit détour._

Je me rends là où se trouve la stèle de mon père. Je dois le prévenir, lui aussi. Après tout, je lui avais fait la promesse de me donner à fond pour réaliser mes rêves. Il est normal qu'il sache que je l'ai tenue et que je compte toujours la tenir. Je m'assois dans l'herbe et repense à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ce jour où je suis venu faire ma promesse. Ça me semble être une éternité. Et pourtant, ça ne fait que trois ans. Je me demande ce que m'aurait dit mon père, s'il avait encore été là. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il me voit entrer à l'Institut. J'aurais tellement voulu…

- Il aurait été fier de toi.

Je me retourne et vois ma mère à côté de moi.

- M'man ?

- Si ton père avait été là, il aurait été fier de toi, Naruto.

- Hm.

Je me lève et laisse ma mère s'approcher. Elle a ce sourire insondable, qu'elle arbore parfois, quand on parle du passé. C'est un sourire qui laisse passer tellement d'émotions. Un bonheur triste, une douce mélancolie. Il signifie tant de chose. Tu es parti. Je t'ai aimé. Tu me manques. Je suis heureuse. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Ma mère pose sa main sur ma joue.

- Ne sois pas triste, mon chéri.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- …

- …

- On a eu la même idée, on dirait.

- Quoi ?

- Prévenir ton père pour ton admission.

- Oui… Mais ne dit-on pas que les grands esprits se rencontrent ?

- Ça doit être ça.

Ma mère rit légèrement, puis elle me pousse doucement.

- Tu ne devais pas rejoindre Hinata ? Allez zou. T'es attendu.

- Vas-y vire-moi, je ne dirai rien.

- Je suis sure que ton père t'as assez vu pour aujourd'hui. En plus, sa belle Kushina est là !

- Mouais, mouais.

Ma mère rit encore, de son rire clair et apaisant. Elle me fait signe de partir. Et je m'en vais en souriant. Il n'y a qu'elle pour vous faire quitter un tel endroit le sourire aux lèvres.

Une heure plus tard, j'arrive chez Hinata et sonne à la porte de la maison. Enfin si on peut appeler ça une maison. C'est tellement grand, qu'on peut appeler ça un manoir. Je crois que c'est la demeure la plus chère de la ville. Elle est magnifique mais vraiment imposante. La première fois que j'y ai mis les pieds, j'étais vraiment impressionné et mal à l'aise. Et je dois admettre que je le suis toujours un peu. En plus, l'ambiance est assez… froide et la décoration austère. Des statues, des peintures d'ancêtres, comme on voit dans les films qui se passent dans des vieux châteaux, des vitraux, des murs en pierre. Il manque plus que les armures, et on se croirait de retour au moyen-âge.

Hinata a déménagé ici avec son père et sa sœur, quand ses parents ont divorcé. Hinata ne parle pas beaucoup de la séparation de ses parents, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, sa mère a quitté son père pour un autre homme. Un homme proche de la famille. Une véritable trahison pour son père. Donc, depuis, sa mère est un sujet tabou.

Le père d'Hinata est, comment dire ?, super flippant. Quand Hinata et moi étions amis au collège, son père était poli et essayait d'être agréable. Mais quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, il m'a convoqué dans son bureau – il travaille beaucoup chez lui – et m'a parlé pendant deux heures ! Et pour faire bref, il m'a assuré que si jamais je faisais souffrir sa fille de quelque manière que ce soit, il me ferait passer un sale quart d'heure. Et quand je suis sorti de là, j'avais la gorge sèche et je crois que je tremblais un peu, parce qu'Hinata m'a demandé si j'étais malade. En fait, la vérité c'est que son père m'a fichu une peur bleue. Il m'a menacé avec un faux sourire fixé sur ses lèvres. Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ces menaces n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Alors, depuis ce jour, j'essaie de me faire bien voir auprès du père d'Hinata.

Et vu ce que vient de m'annoncer Hinata en m'ouvrant la porte, je crois que je ne vais pas gagner de points aujourd'hui. Bien au contraire !

- Naruto ! Pourquoi tu étais si long ? Je me suis inquiétée !

- Désolé, Hinata. J'ai rêvassé sur le chemin… Je reviens du… J'ai été voir la stèle de mon père.

- Oh. Je vois.

- …

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis contente que tu sois là. Par contre, on a déjà commencé. Comme je ne te voyais pas arriver, j'ai pensé que j'avais mal compris et que tu viendrais après le diner.

- Désolé. T..ton père est là ?

- Oui, il est revenu ce matin de sa succursale américaine.

- Ah. Ok.

Le père d'Hinata travaille dans les affaires. Mais je n'ai jamais très bien compris dans quoi. Je sais juste que son père est influent. Très influent. Il a des contacts aux quatre coins du globe. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est souvent absent. Il a un pied-à-terre dans chaque pays où, sa société est implantée. Oui, sa société, car il est bien évidemment le grand patron.

Je soupire intérieurement. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que son père rentre le soir où je m'incruste pour diner et où j'arrive en retard. Je suis Hinata jusque dans la salle à manger, m'excuse pour mon retard et m'assoit à la table.

Le repas a été… On va dire que j'ai connu plus chaleureux. Le père d'Hinata ne m'a rien dit à propos de l'heure tardive à laquelle je suis arrivé mais il n'a pas cessé de me lancer des regards noirs tout au long du repas. L'ambiance était assez pesante, même si Hinata, aidée de sa petite sœur, Hanabi, ont tout fait pour égayer le diner.

Une fois le repas terminé, Hinata me demande de monter dans sa chambre et de l'attendre. Elle veut parler à son père. Arrivé en haut des escaliers – la chambre d'Hinata est au premier étage – j'entends des éclats de voix. Et ces voix sont celles d'Hinata et de son père.

Je soupire en fermant la porte de la chambre. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que je vienne ce soir. Je m'assieds sur le lit et me cale confortablement avec des coussins contre la tête de lit. Quelques minutes passent et Hinata débarque dans la chambre avec un air las.

- Je crois que mon père n'admet toujours pas que sa fille n'est plus une petite fille et qu'elle a le droit de passer la nuit avec son petit ami.

- Tu sais, tu aurais pu me dire que ton père rentrait ce soir. On se serait vu plus tard. Ou chez moi. Je n'ai pas envie que ma présence cause de problèmes entre ton père et toi.

- Crois-moi, les problèmes sont là depuis longtemps. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Hinata s'avance à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'assied en tailleur juste devant moi.

- Alors, de quoi mon magnifique et attentionné petit ami voulait me parler ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu lui as demandé ?

Hinata attrape un coussin et me le balance à la tête en me traitant d'idiot.

- Alors ?

- J'ai été pris à l'Institut des Sciences de Paris ! Je suis si heureux, Hinata.

- Ah. Fé..Félicitations. Et tu pars quand ?

Hinata baisse la tête et je crois entendre comme un sanglot.

- Hinata ? Tu pleures ?!

- N..Non.

Je me penche et pose un doigt sous son menton. Puis je la force à lever la tête. Des larmes s'échappent du coin de ses yeux. Je suis surpris. Je ne comprends pas vraiment la réaction d'Hinata. J'essuie ses larmes avec mon pouce tout en lui caressant les joues. Je me penche un peu plus et l'embrasse au coin de l'œil gauche.

- Hinata, ma douce… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je suis vraiment affreuse, hein. Une mauvaise petite amie. On ferait mieux de se séparer, je ne te mérite pas, Naruto.

Je la regarde les yeux écarquillés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Je me mets sur mes genoux et la serre dans mes bras.

- Dis pas ça, Hinata ! Tu es une super petite amie. Si tu n'avais pas été là, jamais je n'aurais été admis à l'Institut.

Je ne dois pas utiliser les mots qu'il faut car ses pleurs redoublent. Je la serre encore plus fort. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. En fait, c'est plutôt moi, le mauvais petit ami qui ne la mérite pas.

- Hinata, parle-moi. Explique-moi. Je..je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis désolée, Naruto. Je sais que rentrer dans cette école est ton rêve et je n'arrive pas à me réjouir pour toi.

Je me recule pour voir son visage. Ses larmes continuent de couler abondamment. Elle parle entre deux sanglots.

- Je suis si égoïste. Je ne veux pas te voir partir si loin de moi, alors je n'arrive pas à me réjouir pour toi. Je suis si égoïste, Naruto. Pardonne-moi.

Je m'approche d'elle et dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Je me recule et lui montre mon sourire.

- Si tu avais été folle de joie à l'idée de mon départ, je crois que ça m'aurait attristé. Je suis content de constater que quand je partirai je te manquerai un peu.

- Et pas qu'un peu. Idiot.

Elle a retrouvé son petit sourire et ses larmes s'arrêtent progressivement de couler. Mon sourire s'agrandit.

- Vraiment ?

- Enormément… Idiot.

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui scelle nos lèvres, pour un doux baiser. Plus les secondes passent, plus le baiser devient passionné. Lorsqu'on se sépare pour récupérer nos souffles, Hinata me lance un regard coquin dont elle a le secret, tout en faisant passer doucement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je ne quitte pas des yeux ce petit bout de chair et avale ma salive.

Aux premiers abords, Hinata paraît toute timide et toute innocente. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. En fait, en privé, elle est bien plus extravertie qu'on peut le penser. Elle adore les petits jeux coquins et fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination !

Et le regard qu'elle me lance annonce une fin de soirée et une nuit mouvementée. Hinata attrape le col de mon tee-shirt et me tire vers elle.

- Hin..Hinata, ton père est juste à côté.

Elle m'embrasse le bout du nez, puis descends ses lèvres vers ma bouche.

- Aurais-tu peur qu'il nous découvre ? C'est insonorisé tu sais.

Ses mains passent sous mon tee-shirt et sa bouche prend la direction de mon oreille gauche. Le temps d'arriver à destination, elle parsème ma mâchoire de baisers et de coups de langue.

- Oui..Oui. Mais, d'habitude, c'est toi qui préfère rester sage quand ton père est dans la maison.

Elle suçote le lobe de mon oreille avant de le mordiller.

- Peut-être. Mais ce soir, je m'en fiche de mon père. Et toi ?

Elle passe une de ses mains sur mon entrejambe, qui s'est réveillé depuis elle a commencé son… entreprise.

- Moi aussi.

Je l'embrasse goulûment et l'allonge délicatement sur le dos. Mes mains se baladent partout sur son corps, par-dessus ses vêtements. Ma langue décide d'aller rencontrer sa consœur. Je passe ma langue sur les lèvres d'Hinata, pour demander un accès qui m'ait accordé assez rapidement. Je me mets à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Hinata et recule un peu. Elle se relève sur ses avant-bras et me questionne du regard. J'éteins la lumière en appuyant sur le va-et-vient près de la table de chevet. Contrairement à Hinata, je suis plus pudique et préfère faire l'amour dans le noir. Je m'abaisse et saisit la fine cheville d'Hinata. Je dépose un doux baiser dessus et parle tout bas.

- J'adore commettre des pêchers avec toi, Hinata.

A suivre.

Eien.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Pas cette fois… Je laisse travailler votre imagination :p

**

* * *

**

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit du bon ou du mauvais. Mais n'oubliez pas, une critique sans explication n'est pas vraiment constructive. ;)

Neji, hurle : Mes yeux ! Mes yeux !

Sasuke, arrive en courant : Neji, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Neji, se jette sur Sasuke : Non, regarde pa.. #se ravise et avec un sourire machiavélique ajoute# Tiens Sasuke, Eien a laissé un… hum… mot pour toi.

Sasuke, prend le bout de papier et commence à lire : Chapitre 2 ? C'est quoi ça ?

Neji, le sourire s'élargissant : Une petite histoire… je suis sûr que tu vas adorer… surtout la fin…. #ajoute tout bas# et Sasuke K.O., à moi le petit blondinet !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Eien no Yuuki

Genre : UA, yaoi, hét, POV Naruto, school fic (un peu), OOC (peut-être)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuNeji, NejiSasu, ItaNaru, NejiNaru, NaruNeji, « SasuNaru », … tout dépendra de mon imagination ^^.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi… malheureusement ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue. ^^

a/n : Cette histoire est la fic anniversaire de Nanarusasu commencée il y a… plus d'un an maintenant. Il s'agit d'une fic à nombreux chapitres. Combien ? Je ne le sais pas encore. Tout dépendra de mon inspiration… pas très florissante en ce moment. Voilà pourquoi je poste aujourd'hui cette fic. Peut-être que vos reviews aideront mon imagination à se remettre au travail. Pour le moment, quatre chapitres sont prêts. Bonne lecture.

a/n 2 : Même si je ne publie pas très souvent cette fic, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. Les vacances approchant, j'aurais sûrement plus de temps pour y réfléchir.

a/n 3 : Dans cette fic, les deux parents de Naruto se nomment Uzumaki. J'ai cependant gardé les prénoms originaux.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Je m'abaisse et saisit la fine cheville d'Hinata. Je dépose un doux baiser dessus et parle tout bas._

_- J'adore commettre des pêchers avec toi, Hinata._

Le lendemain, quand je me réveille, Hinata est encore profondément endormie. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil. Il est aux environs de huit heures. Je soupire intérieurement : on s'est endormi, il y a à peine deux heures et je suis déjà réveillé. Depuis la mort de mon père, j'ai un très mauvais sommeil. Je ne dors que quelques heures par nuit. J'y suis habitué, maintenant. Je me mets sur le côté et m'appuie sur mon coude gauche. J'observe Hinata, blottie tout contre moi. Son dos et ses épaules sont recouverts par ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés. Sa peau laiteuse contraste et met en valeur ses magnifiques cheveux. J'attrape une mèche et la repousse plus loin afin de dégager son épaule gauche. Je caresse doucement son épaule et y dépose un léger baiser avant de me lever et de m'habiller.

Je descends pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'ai laissé Hinata dormir car elle a besoin de bien plus de sommeil que moi. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de la salle à manger, je constate qu'Hanabi est en train de manger. Elle se stoppe net, pose son croissant et fonce me serrer dans ses bras.

- Naruto !

Je ris tout bas et l'embrasse sur le front.

- Bonjour, jolie Hanabi.

- Bonjour !

- Tu prends ton petit-déjeuner toute seule ?

- Plus maintenant, puisque que tu es là.

Elle me fait un sourire rayonnant et me tire par la main pour que je m'asseye juste à côté d'elle. Je me mets donc sur la chaise voisine et commence à me servir. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et Hinata fait son entrée. Je suis assez étonné, je pensais qu'elle dormirait encore deux bonnes heures. La nuit dernière a été épuisante après tout.

- Hinata ? Je ne t'ai pas réveillée en me levant, j'espère.

- Non. C'est juste que… tu n'étais pas là, alors j'ai eu froid.

Hinata s'installe en face de moi et dépose en chemin un bisou sur la joue de sa sœur et un baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle attrape la théière et un pain au chocolat.

- Hanabi, il n'est pas là, Papa ?

- Non, il est parti ce matin. Il avait encore une affaire urgente à régler. A Vienne ou à Berlin, je ne me souviens plus.

- Ah. Et il rentre quand ?

- Je sais pas.

Hanabi soupire et semble avoir perdu son entrain de tout à l'heure. Je me retourne vers elle et lui fais un grand sourire.

- Fais pas cette tête, Hanabi. Pour te remonter le moral, cet après-midi, je t'emmène en balade. Ok ?

- Ohh. C'est vrai ?

Je hoche la tête. Hanabi se jette à mon cou et me fait un énorme bisou. Je rigole doucement et retourne à mon croissant, quand elle se décide à me lâcher. Elle pose sa tête sur main et regarde le plafond, d'un air pensif.

- Waouh. J'ai un rendez-vous avec le plus beau et le plus gentil des garçons de la ville. Mes copines vont être jalouses quand je fais leur dire ça.

Je ris doucement. A six ans, on est encore mignon et innocent.

- Tes compliments vont me manquer, quand je ne serai plus là, Hanabi.

Elle sursaute. Il semblerait que ma dernière phrase l'ait sortie de sa rêverie.

- Tu.. Tu vas partir, Naruto ?

- Je vais continuer mes études à Paris.

- A Paris ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici, comme Hinata ?

- On n'étudie pas la même chose. Et… la meilleure école se trouve là-bas. C'est pour ça que je pars.

- M.. Mais…

Hanabi éclate en sanglots. Elle murmure des choses incompréhensibles. Je me lève, fais le tour de sa chaise et mets un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur. Je la serre dans mes bras et je frotte légèrement son dos pour la calmer. Je jette un coup d'œil à Hinata pour lui demander de l'aide, mais… je constate qu'elle est aussi aux bords des larmes. J'avais oublié notre discussion de la veille. Je soupire et me concentre sur Hanabi. Quelques minutes passent et elle se calme enfin. Je me recule pour la regarder. Elle lève doucement la tête tout en reniflant un peu, de temps en temps.

- Mais, quand est-ce que tu vas partir ?

Je tourne la tête vers Hinata et constate qu'elle a la sienne baissée, mais elle est tendue et semble attendre ma réponse. Autant avoir cette conversation maintenant, après tout. Et même si ce n'est pas Hinata qui me pose les questions, le résultat sera le même, puisqu'elle écoute mes réponses.

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement quelques jours avant la rentrée… Fin Août.

- …

- Donc tu vois, on a encore du temps. Je ne vais pas partir tout de suite.

- Hm.

- Et puis, Paris, ce n'est pas si loin, tu sais. Je pourrais venir vous voir, de temps en temps…

Hinata marmonne, mais pas assez bas pour que je ne l'entende pas.

- Oui, mais tu vas avoir encore plus de boulot, maintenant. T'auras plus le temps pour moi.

Je fais mine de ne pas l'entendre et continue.

- … ou vous pourrez venir dans mon appartement.

- C'est vrai, t'as un appartement ? et on pourra venir ?

- Euh. Non, je n'ai pas encore d'appartement. Mais quand j'en aurai un, vous pourrez me rendre visite. Bien entendu !

Hanabi me lance un beau sourire. C'est bon la crise est passée. Je me redresse et Hanabi se réinstalle correctement sur sa chaise et prend un air pensif. Elle a un doigt sur la bouche et regarde en l'air. Je m'amuse de son attitude. Mais elle bondit tout d'un coup et me fait sursauter.

- Je sais !

- Hein ?

- Tu vois, à Paris, on a de la famille. Et le temps que tu trouves où habiter, tu pourrais aller chez cou…

- HANABI !

Je sursaute, tout comme Hanabi. Hinata est debout et assassine sa sœur du regard. Hanabi a les yeux rivé sur ses chaussures et bafouille des excuses avant de s'enfuir en pleurant. J'ai les yeux écarquillés et dévisage Hinata. Je murmure son prénom.

- Hinata…

Elle me regarde, pose un faible sourire sur son visage et hausse une épaule.

- Ce sont des affaires de famille, tu sais.

- Mais quand même… Hinata ! T'as vu l'état dans lequel était ta sœur ?! T'aurais pu, je ne sais pas…

Hinata fronce les sourcils et me lance un regard dur.

- Justement, tu ne sais pas. Alors tu n'as rien à dire !

J'écarquille les yeux. Je suis de plus en plus étonné. D'abord, elle crie après sa sœur, maintenant, elle me dit de me taire. Où est la douce Hinata ? Il faut croire que je ne la connais pas aussi bien que je le pensais. J'essaie de prendre une voix neutre, pour cacher mon étonnement, ma déception, peut-être aussi ma colère.

- Hinata, je me sens aussi concerné par ta sœur et…

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ta famille. Et puis, dans deux mois, tu seras parti alors ne viens pas faire celui qui s'inquiète.

- Dis pas ça, Hinata. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Arrête de vouloir passer pour le gentil, pour celui qui s'inquiète et prend soin de tout le monde. Laisse-moi rire. T'es aussi égoïste que les autres, si ce n'est plus. Tu prétends m'aimer et pourtant tu n'hésite pas deux secondes à me laisser seule, ici.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Et tu le sais très bien.

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et regarde dans la direction opposée.

- Hmf !

Je soupire longuement.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant.

- …

- On a besoin de se calmer. Et de réfléchir.

- …

- Je repasserai chercher Hanabi, cet après-midi, pour la balade que je lui ai promise.

Hinata hausse une épaule et se dirige vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle se retourne et me parle avec une voix un peu plus calme.

- Ça ne sert à rien. Elle ne voudra pas sortir de sa chambre de la journée.

Et sans ajouter un seul mot, elle sort de la pièce. Je m'assois et soupire en passant une main sur mes yeux. Si ce n'était pas une dispute, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je regarde ma main, posée sur la table pour constater qu'elle tremble. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse et je me sens extrêmement fatigué. C'est la première fois, que ça nous arrive. De se disputer comme ça. Hinata et moi. On avait toujours réussi à éviter les conflits. Je suis toujours de bonne humeur et peu de choses me blessent, en apparence. Et Hinata, c'est Hinata. Vu de l'extérieur, elle peut paraître timide, voire renfermée, mais, quand on la connaît, la vraie Hinata, on se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas la dernière à s'amuser et à rire.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois avant de me lever. Je quitte la pièce et monte dans la chambre d'Hinata pour récupérer mes affaires. Je ne suis qu'à moitié étonné de ne pas la trouver là. Elle a du vouloir prendre l'air. Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi me fera le plus grand bien aussi. Enfin, je l'espère.

Avant de partir, je passe devant la chambre d'Hanabi et toque à la porte. Elle ne répond pas. J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte, mais visiblement, elle s'est enfermée. Je m'approche et parle à travers la porte.

- Hanabi

- …

- Hanabi, réponds-moi.

Une petite voix me parvient. Elle tremble un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Naruto. Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Hé, c'est comme ça que tu parles au plus gentil et plus beau garçon du monde ?

La porte s'ouvre doucement et la tête d'Hanabi apparaît dans l'embrasure. Elle a les yeux rougis par les larmes mais affiche un petit sourire.

- De la ville. Pas du monde. Je connais pas encore tous les garçons de monde, voyons.

- Ah, je préfère te voir avec un joli sourire sur le visage. Tu me laisses entrer quelques minutes ?

Hanabi hoche la tête et se décale pour que je puisse passer. Je m'assois sur son lit et tapote la couette juste à côté de moi. Elle s'assoit et me fait un gros câlin.

- L'est nulle, Hinata. Je la déteste.

- Mais non, voyons. C'est ta grande sœur et, je sais que tu l'adores.

Hanabi lève les yeux vers moi et fait la moue.

- Ouais, bah… pas quand elle est comme ça.

- Allez, je ne suis pas venu pour te voir bouder mais pour te parler de notre rendez-vous.

- Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Ç..Ça te dérange pas si on décale notre rendez-vous à plus tard ?

- Tu ne veux plus te balader au parc avec moi ?

- Si. Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que… je veux en profiter au maximum. Et là, je suis trop triste pour bien m'amuser.

- Pas de problème, Hanabi.

Elle se ressert contre moi et marmonne contre mon tee-shirt.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein, Naruto ?

- Comment je pourrais ?

Je dépose un petit baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Je me lève et quitte sa chambre en lui disant au revoir.

Une semaine est passé depuis cet incident avec Hinata. Et ce fut une semaine assez… pénible. Je n'ai pas revu Hinata. Et je ne l'ai pas appelé non plus. Je ne sais même plus comment la dispute a commencé. Et je crois que je ne sais même plus comment ça s'est terminé. Je me demande si ça signifie la fin de notre histoire. Quand j'en ai parlé à Iruka, enfin je devrais plutôt dire quand Iruka est venu m'en parler, il m'a dit que ce n'était qu'une petite dispute. Que ça arrivait dans tous les couples. Et que même parfois, ma mère et lui se disputaient comme ça. Il ajouté, en me faisant un petit clin d'œil, que c'était aussi un moyen de tester la solidité d'un couple.

Hier soir, alors que j'étais allongé sur mon lit et que je regardais le plafond, en laissant les heures défiler, Hinata m'a appelé sur mon portable. Elle avait une petite voix qui semblait fatiguée. Peut-être n'étais-je pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil. La conversation fut brève. Hinata m'annonça qu'elle avait besoin de me parler de quelque chose d'important mais qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire par téléphone.

Et là, j'attends Hinata. Maintenant, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

A suivre.

Eien.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« Mon cœur se serre. Alors ce que j'avais imaginé va finalement se produire. Hinata est venue m'annoncer qu'elle voulait rompre. »

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit du bon ou du mauvais. Mais n'oubliez pas, une critique sans explication n'est pas vraiment constructive. ;)

Neji, jubilant : Hé ! Hé !

Sasuke, soupirant : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

Neji, ricanant toujours : Adieu NaruHina ! Bonjour NejiNaru !

Sasuke, chope Neji et le secoue dans tous les sens : Hein ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ? T'as vu ça où ? C'est Eien qui te l'a dit ?

Neji : hé ! Hé !

Sasuke, se retourne, une aura menaçante, vers Eien : C'est QUOI cette histoire de NEJINARU ?

Eien, hausse les épaules, un sourire en coin : …


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Eien no Yuuki

Genre : UA, yaoi, hét, POV Naruto, school fic (un peu), OOC (peut-être)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuNeji, NejiSasu, ItaNaru, NejiNaru, NaruNeji, « SasuNaru », … tout dépendra de mon imagination ^^.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi… malheureusement ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue. ^^

a/n : Cette histoire est la fic anniversaire de Nanarusasu commencée il y a… plus d'un an maintenant. Il s'agit d'une fic à nombreux chapitres. Combien ? Je ne le sais pas encore. Tout dépendra de mon inspiration. Pour le moment, quatre chapitres sont prêts.

a/n 2 : Même si je ne publie pas très souvent cette fic, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée.

a/n 3 : Dans cette fic, les deux parents de Naruto se nomment Uzumaki. J'ai cependant gardé les prénoms originaux. Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

_Hier soir, alors que j'étais allongé sur mon lit et que je regardais le plafond, en laissant les heures défiler, Hinata m'a appelé sur mon portable. Elle avait une petite voix qui semblait fatiguée. Peut-être n'étais-je pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil. La conversation fut brève. Hinata m'annonça qu'elle avait besoin de me parler de quelque chose d'important mais qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire par téléphone. _

_Et là, j'attends Hinata. Maintenant, elle ne devrait plus tarder._

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre. Je déglutis et me dirige vers la porte. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et prends une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- B..Bonjour Hinata.

Hinata me fait un petit sourire gêné.

- Bonjour Naruto.

Je suis tendu. Se revoir, comme ça, alors que ça fait une semaine qu'on est en froid, ça me rend extrêmement nerveux.

- Tu comptes me laisser entrer ou…

- O..oui. Excuse-moi. Entre, entre.

Je me décale pour la laisser passer. Quand elle arrive à ma hauteur, il y a comme un instant de flottement. Est-ce que je peux l'embrasser ou pas ? Je rencontre les yeux d'Hinata et constate, presqu'avec soulagement, qu'elle semble se poser la même question que moi. Finalement, son regard se dirige vers le sol et elle continue d'avancer. Je soupire intérieurement et ferme la porte.

- Ta mère et Iruka ne sont pas là ?

- Non, on n'est que fin juin. Ils travaillent jusqu'à début juillet.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- …

- …

- On monte dans ma chambre ? Pour discuter, ça sera mieux. A moins que tu préfères rester dans le salon ?

- Non, non. La chambre me va très bien.

Ma chambre est située au premier et seul étage. J'occupe la plus grande chambre de la maison depuis que je suis entré au lycée et que j'ai commencé à travailler énormément. Celle que j'occupais auparavant, et qui est donc revenue à ma mère et à Iruka, était trop petite pour contenir un lit, une armoire, un bureau, un ordinateur et tous mes livres.

Je suis donc passé au premier étage, il y a trois ans. J'y suis tranquille. En face de ma chambre, il y a la salle de bain et à côté de celle-ci, se trouve le grand bureau que partage ma mère et Iruka. Leur chambre se situe au rez-de-chaussée, en face du salon sur lequel donne une grande cuisine ouverte. Un large couloir sépare la chambre du bas du salon. Ce couloir mène à l'entrée d'un côté et à l'escalier de l'autre. Escalier qu'emprunte Hinata pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je la suis et, une fois entré dans la pièce, je ferme la porte.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre, avant de me rendre à mon bureau et de m'assoir sur la chaise qui s'y trouve. Je regarde Hinata, qui est toujours debout et réalise que je viens de prendre la seule chaise disponible. Je me lève et avance vers mon lit. J'entends Hinata soupirer.

- Naruto, arrête de t'agiter comme ça. Tu me rends nerveuse.

- Désolé…

Je m'installe sur le lit et montre la chaise de bureau à Hinata pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle fait. J'attends qu'elle parle mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Un silence pesant s'installe. Cela me met mal à l'aise et j'ai du mal à tenir en place.

- Alors, hier soir tu disais que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose.

- Oui.

- …

- …

- Hinata !

Elle triture ses doigts et me jette un coup d'œil avant de se lancer.

- Je.. Je suis d..désolée Naruto.

Mon cœur se serre. Alors ce que j'avais imaginé va finalement se produire. Hinata est venue m'annoncer qu'elle voulait rompre.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de… de mettre emporter comme ça, la semaine dernière. Je voulais pas. , j'étais tellement triste, en colère, jalouse même, que je m'en suis prise à toi et à Hanabi.

- Jalouse ?

- Oui, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble et tu voulais passer une après-midi entière avec Hanabi… alors… je sais c'est bête… mais ça m'a rendue jalouse. Je veux que tu passes tout ton temps libre avec moi dorénavant.

- Alors, ça veut dire qu'on ne rompt pas ?

- Euh. . A..A moins que tu le veuilles.

- Bien sûr que non !

Je me lève d'un coup et attrape Hinata. Je la soulève de son siège et la blottit contre moi. De toute mes forces.

- Arg. Naruto, tu m'étouffes.

- J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre et que tu venais m'annoncer que c'était fini entre nous.

Je dessers un peu mon étreinte et embrasse Hinata dans le cou. Elle se tortille et rigole.

- Ce n'est pas une petite dispute qui va avoir raison de notre amour, non ?

On reste enlacés comme ça quelques minutes, moi à lui déposer des baisers papillons dans le cou et elle à gigoter et me dire que ça la chatouille. Puis, elle saisit mes épaules et m'éloigne pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Elle a arrêté de rire et a pris un air sérieux.

- Naruto. Une petite dispute ne peut pas avoir raison de nous, mais les squelettes cachés dans les placards du manoir Hyuuga le peuvent.

Je lève un sourcil curieux. De quels squelettes parle-t-elle ? Est-ce que ça aurait un quelconque rapport avec cette personne dont voulait parler Hanabi ? Mon esprit fonctionne à toute allure. J'essaie de me rappeler tout ce qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre, à trouver des réponses. Mon visage doit laisser transparaître mon agitation intérieure car Hinata soupire et ajoute quelques mots.

- Un jour… Un jour, je t'expliquerai certaines choses ou tu finiras peut-être par les découvrir. Mais s'il-te-plaît, promets-moi de ne plus te mêler de mes affaires de famille jusque là.

- …

- Naruto… Je… C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça. Tu connais mon père. Il n'est pas commode. S'il apprenait que tu es au courant de certaines choses, il pourrait se mettre en colère et… Naruto… S'il-te-plaît.

- D'accord, je… vais faire de mon mieux.

Hinata me montre un faible sourire et caresse ma joue de sa main droite.

- Merci, Naruto.

Le temps a filé. Depuis notre réconciliation, j'ai passé toutes mes journées et mes soirées avec Hinata. Quand on ne se baladait pas main dans la main dans les rues et le parc de la ville, on s'arrêtait boire un verre ou manger une glace.

Je n'avais pas oublié non plus la promesse faite à Hanabi. Quand elle a enfin eu ses vacances, je l'ai emmenée près de l'étang, pour qu'elle profite du soleil. Je m'étais occupé de tout : le pique-nique complet, les serviettes de bain et les jeux. Hanabi a bien apprécié la journée qu'on a passé ensemble, même si, au début, elle boudait un peu parce qu'Hinata a insisté pour venir et s'est… incrusté.

Les semaines ont filé. J'ai obtenu mon bac avec les félicitations du jury. Hinata l'a eu aussi, mais « seulement » avec la mention assez bien.

Nous sommes le 22 Juillet, au matin. C'est le grand jour. Je vais découvrir ma future école. « Ma ». Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que cette école n'est plus seulement un rêve mais effectivement mon école.

Mais avant de m'extasier, il faut déjà que je la trouve. Normalement, je ne devrais avoir aucun souci. Je suis paré à toute éventualité : j'ai reproduit un plan du quartier de l'école sur une feuille, j'ai noté le trajet à suivre depuis la station de métro la plus proche, j'ai même été jusqu'à faire un repérage satellite, pour m'y retrouver plus facilement.

Et comme je m'y attendais, je n'ai aucun mal à trouver mon chemin.

145, rue des éperviers.

Je suis hyper nerveux tout d'un coup. Je reste planté devant l'Institut à l'observer. Rien que la porte est impressionnante. Je n'ose imaginer l'intérieur. La porte est immense elle doit bien mesurer entre 2,5 et 3 mètres. Elle est constituée de deux battants, fait d'un bois massif très imposant. Elle ressemble à ces portes anciennes qu'on peut encore trouver dans certains quartiers de la capitale, ces quartiers qui regorgent d'hôtels particuliers. Les poignées, une sur chacun des battants, sont d'un éclat doré éblouissant. Ça change vraiment des immeubles de ma petite ville.

Je déglutis et regarde de part et d'autre de la porte. L'Institut semble occuper une bonne partie de la longueur de la rue. Pourtant, il ne possède que deux étages, trois si on considère que les chiens-assis donnent sur un étage et non pas sur des combles. Les murs de l'Institut sont faits de pierres à l'aspect poreux, de couleur crème. Les fenêtres ressortent par leur encadrement métallique jaune doré. Il n'y a pas de doute, le bâtiment est ancien mais très bien entretenu.

Je prends une grande respiration et me lance. J'appuie sur la sonnette et m'annonce. Un buzz sonore retentit et je pousse doucement la porte, découvrant ainsi l'entrée. Si l'extérieur de l'Institut était impressionnant, l'intérieur est à couper le souffle.

A gauche, un escalier tournant mène au premier étage. Les marches et la rambarde sont en marbre blanc. Un tapis rouge, bloqué par des tringles dorées à chaque marche, et des dorures présentes sur le haut de la rambarde donnent un aspect encore plus luxueux à l'escalier.

A droite, la loge du concierge, constituée de métal noir, jure avec la blancheur des sols en marbre et des murs. L'homme qui, jusqu'à présent se tenait devant la loge, s'approche de moi en riant.

- Impressionnant, non ?

Je réponds en hochant la tête, ce qui fait rire une nouvelle fois le concierge.

- C'est sûr que ça laisse sans voix. Surtout la première fois qu'on voit la verrière.

- La verrière ?

L'homme me fait un énorme sourire et indique du menton le plafond. Je lève les yeux et… ouvre la bouche. Le rire tonitruant du concierge retentit encore une fois.

- Ça en jette, non ?

Je cligne des yeux, toujours la tête penchée en arrière pour mieux observer la verrière. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Elle forme un dôme resplendissant donnant à l'entrée toute sa luminosité. Les plaques de verres sont soutenues par une armature métallique recouverte de feuilles d'or.

- C'est magnifique.

- Ah oui. Ça pour l'être, ça l'est. En plus, on dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est d'origine. 1796 !

Je détache mes yeux de la voûte en verre pour reporter mon regard vers le concierge. Il arbore un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants. Il semble plein d'énergie et de malice. Pourtant ses longs cheveux blancs indiquent qu'il n'est pas tout jeune.

- Alors ? Première année ?

- Oui. En Physique et Maths.

- Alors bienvenue à l'Institut. Je suis le gardien ici. Je m'appelle Jiraya.

Il s'avance vers moi en me tendant la main. Je la lui serre et me présente à mon tour.

- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

- Ah, Naruto. Pas besoin de me vouvoyer. Tu veux me faire passer pour un vieil homme ?

Je ne réponds rien. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu lui dire ? Mon absence de réponse fait sourire davantage Jiraya.

- Sois pas gêné. Tu verras, ici je suis toujours partout. Je règle les problèmes à droite à gauche. Donc s'il y a quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi.

- Ok.

- Bon, sinon je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour faire la causette avec le gardien.

- Non… euh… je dois faire mon inscription. Je dois me rendre à… euh…

Je farfouille dans mon sac pour trouver la convocation. A peine sortie, Jiraya me la prend des mains et la lit.

- Oh… Bénéficiaire de la bourse spéciale… Y en a plein qui aimerait être à ta place. Petit veinard.

Il me fait un clin d'œil alors que son sourire s'élargit.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi la bourse spéciale ?

Il ne me répond pas mais se met à rire. Il me tend ma convocation en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil droit et m'indique enfin comment me rendre au bureau des inscriptions.

- Alors la salle 215 se trouve de l'autre côté de la cour. Tu prends le couloir qui est juste devant toi, tu descends dans la cour et c'est le bâtiment en face, au deuxième étage.

- Merci Jiraya.

Je fourre ma convocation dans mon sac et prends la direction indiquée. Le couloir semble sombre comparé à la luminosité importante de l'entrée. Il regorge d'alcôves disposées à intervalles réguliers à gauche et à droite, le long du couloir. Dans chacune des alcôves se trouve une sculpture : une statue ou tout simplement un buste.

Alors que j'arrive au bout du couloir, je vois quelque chose bouger dans une des alcôves. Je jette un coup d'œil et voit un couple caché derrière la statue d'une jeune femme s'embrasser. Et plutôt passionnément, si j'en juge par le bruit et la vue que j'en ai. Le garçon a mon âge et des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent au niveau des épaules. Il tient sa petite-amie par la nuque de la main droite et joue avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Son bras gauche est enroulé autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Y en a qui ne s'embêtent pas et qui savent bien profiter de la disposition de l'Institut. Je souris et continue mon chemin.

J'arrive à une grande baie vitrée. Elle dispose de deux portes, une à gauche et une à droite, menant chacune à l'extérieur. J'emprunte la porte de gauche. J'arrive sur une sorte de terrasse en brique rouge sombre. Au bout de la terrasse, se trouve des escaliers en pierre couleur crème qui mènent à une cour en contrebas.

Depuis la terrasse, la vue de la cour est étonnante. Plus qu'une cour, c'est un jardin magnifique. On peut distinguer une allée principale et une multitude d'allées secondaires. Les chemins sont recouverts de sable blanc, contrastant avec les carrés fleuris et verdoyants qu'ils délimitent. Des bancs permettent aux étudiants ou futurs étudiants de discuter tout en profitant du soleil ou de l'ombre des grands arbres éparpillés dans la cour.

Je traverse la cour fleurie en respirant à plein poumon le doux parfum des fleurs estivales, un sourire de contentement sur le visage. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici.

Enfin, je me retrouve devant le bâtiment qui se situe au fond de la cour. Celui-ci, bien que du même style que celui de l'entrée, s'élève plus haut. Il possède cinq étages les deux étages supplémentaires comblant la dénivellation au niveau de la baie vitrée et du jardin.

Je pénètre dans le bâtiment et me rends au deuxième étage, salle 215. La salle a également un style ancien. Le parquet est en bois clair et les murs blancs sont agrémentés de fioritures.

Je m'approche de la seule personne présente dans la pièce – sûrement la secrétaire – et lui tends ma convocation. Elle la prend d'un geste presque mécanique et la parcourt des yeux. Son regard se fixe avant de s'écarquiller. Apparemment quelque chose ne va pas. Elle fait plusieurs allers-retours entre la convocation et moi.

- Vous êtes le boursier spécial ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec leur bourse spéciale ? D'abord, le gardien qui éclate de rire. Ensuite, la secrétaire qui me regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle est si spéciale que ça leur bourse ?

- Euh… Oui. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ahh. . Je vous attendais.

Je me retourne, surpris, vers la voix qui vient de s'élever. Et je me retrouve face à un homme âgé, peut-être même plus que Jiraya, le gardien. Il a des petits yeux marron rieurs et bienveillants. Il a vraiment l'air sympathique. Je me demande bien qui ça peut être. Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, le vieil homme sourit gentiment et me parle.

- Oh. Excusez-moi. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis M. Sarutobi, le directeur de cet institut.

- Bonjour.

- Mais venez donc dans mon bureau. Nous allons nous occuper de votre inscription.

Nous passons dans la pièce voisine et après un geste de la part du directeur m'y invitant, je m'assois sur une chaise, en face du bureau. Le directeur prend place dans son fauteuil et me lance un sourire bienveillant.

- Je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance. Votre dossier était vraiment excellent. Excellent… Et votre lettre de motivation… hm… comment dire ? passionnée.

- .

Je dois être rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Les compliments me rendent toujours nerveux.

- M. Uzumaki, savez-vous comment sont choisis les boursiers dans notre Institut ?

- Euh… Non, pas vraiment.

- En fait, ce sont nos donateurs qui décident du montant des bourses que l'on attribue et surtout, ce sont eux qui choisissent les bénéficiaires de leurs bourses. C'est un peu comme du mécénat.

- Ah, je vois.

- Et votre dossier a été remarqué par notre plus important donateur. Il a donc décidé de vous donner une bourse dont le montant couvrirait l'ensemble des frais d'inscriptions.

- C'est vraiment gentil.

- Ah ! Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai. Mais votre dossier était vraiment très bon. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi, ce donateur a décidé de vous accorder un petit bonus.

- Un petit bonus ?

Des coups à la porte interrompent notre conversation. M. Sarutobi dirige son regard vers la porte avant de le reporter sur moi. Il me sourit et ajoute.

- Et d'ailleurs le voila.

A suivre.

Eien.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Il n'y en a pas cette fois-ci étant donné que je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 5. Mais je vais m'y attelé dans les jours à venir ou pendant les nombreux jours fériés qui nous attendent… si je n'ai pas trop de boulot. ^_^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit du bon ou du mauvais. Mais n'oubliez pas, une critique sans explication n'est pas vraiment constructive. )

J'en profite pour passer un **petit message à mes reviewers** : J'essaierai toujours de vous répondre, mais il est peu probable que je le fasse immédiatement car j'ai peu de temps de libre dans la semaine et pendant les weekends. De plus, je dois informer les **reviewers anonymes** que je ne pourrais répondre à leurs reviews car cela est interdit. Mais, rien ne m'empêche de laisser un petit mot pour tel ou tel lecteur dans mon blabla de début de fic. )


End file.
